


"You Are a Great Kisser, Master Tethras."

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the situation in Valammar with Bianca, Varric needed to talk to Frigga. But what was suppose to be just a talk turns in to something more than what both of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Are a Great Kisser, Master Tethras."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Pairing:    
  
  
_**Frigga**_ :   
  
  
  
  
Frigga got back from Valammar after helping Varric out with a personal favor yesterday afternoon. Frigga finally met Bianca and it did not go well. Bianca secretly kept looking at Frigga. Frigga only caught her doing it once but ignore it for the rest of the time. After finding out that Bianca was the leak for Corypheus and some other guy that they met along the journey, Varric was very furious. It also did not helping after Varric overheard Bianca threatening Frigga. He went off on Bianca, standing up the Inquisitior. Since then, Varric has been quiet and kept to himself. Ever since Frigga joined the Inquisition, Varric has been having conflicting feelings about a couple of them. Both of them being Frigga and Bianca. As Frigga was in her quarters and just got done changing, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, there was Varric, standing right outside in front of her.

“Varric? Well...this is quite a surprise.” Frigga said.

“Can I talk you? I mean...if that is okay with you.” Varric said.

“Sure? Would you like to come on in or would like to go for a walk and talk?” Frigga asked. Varric blushed when she asked about going into her room.

“Um...we can take a walk out in the groove outside of Skyhold.” Varric replied.

“Sounds good to me.” Frigga said, smiling. Seeing Frigga smile gave him so many feeling and emotions all at once, which was making a bit nervous. Varric moved to the side as Frigga walked outside her room and them closed the door. Frigga and Varric headed downstair in to the main hall and then outside the gates of Skyhold. Varric did not say any thing all the way there. When they reached the grove, Frigga sat down on a boulder and looked up at Varric, who seemed very nervous.

“So...what is it that you want to talk about?” Frigga asked. Varric sighed.

“I..I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I did not mean for Bianca to threaten you like that nor did I realize that I should have told you that something did not seem right.” Varric told her.

“It is okay, Varric. I know she cares about you.” Frigga told him.

“No, it is not okay. Her behavoir was uncalled for. After hearing what she said to you and then doing what she did...I can not forgive her not give her any more chances.” Varric said. Frigga suddenly felt bad.

“Varric, I...I am so sorry. I did not mean to draw a wedge between you both.” Frigga said.

“It is not your fault. To be honest, I do not know why I even lasted with her so long. She is married after all so nothing else is going to happen beyond what we have now....which nothing any more after what happened in Valammar.” Varric told her. Frigga could tell there was something more than just talking about what happened yesterday.

“But what about the bow she made you? It _is_ named after her after all.” Frigga said. He looked at his bow and sighed.

“I do not know. If she wants back, I am not going to argue nor keep it. Plus, you build bows, too, I heard.” Varric replied.

“I do. If worst does come to worst and you have to give back the bow, I will make you one.” Frigga told him. Varric walked closer to her.

“Thank you, Frigga.” Varric told her.

“You're welcome.” Frigga said. Suddenly, Varric leaned in closer to Frigga's face and without any warning, he kissed her! After several seconds. Varric stopped stepped back a bit and hid his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed and ashamed about what he. Frigga was in shock but felt alright. She got up from the boulder and walked over to him. When she stopped in front of him, she removed his hands from his face and looked at it. Varric's eye were closed but he did open them a couple of seconds later, looking at her as well.

“I..I did not mean for that to happen. I am so sorry. I promise it will not happen again.” Varric said to her. Frigga held one of his cheeks on his face and smiled.

“You are a really great kisser, Master Tethras.” Frigga said. Suddenly, she kissed him back and then both of them wrapped their arms around each other as they embraced their kisses. After a minute for that kiss, they stopped, let go of each other and then held hands, looking at each other once more

“I love you, Miss Cadash.” Varric told her, finally feeling like her could tel her how he truly felt about her.

“I love you, too, Varric. Ever since I saw you when I first met you and every one was introducing themselves, I knew my life would change in more than one way.” Frigga told him.

“Same here.” Varric said. Frigga suddenly felt worried.

“You know I used to be a part of the Carta, right?” Frigga asked.

“The keyword is used to. And to be honest, I can tell you are a remarkable woman and have a heart of pure gold. Yes, you are a tough cookie at times but that is one of the reasons I love you. So, do not worry. Just because you were with the Carta does not mean you are a bad person nor it makes me love you any less.” Varric told her. Frigga felt nervous about her next question.

“What about Bianca? She will probably send people to try kill me.” Frigga asked.

“Do not worry about her. I will take of that and this situation. I do not want nothing else to do with her after seeing how she truly is. Plus, you make me happy, even if you can not see it.” Varric replied. Frigga smiled and Varric smiled.

After they kissed one more time, they began to head back to Skyhold, holding hands.

“You know, we might have to keep this relationship under wraps for a while.” Frigga said.

“True but to be honest, I am not afraid of showing people or the world that I love you or you are my lover, Frigga. It may shock some people but they will get used to it after a while.” Varric told her.

“Same here.” Frigga said back. They did have to let go of each others' hands when they reached Skyhold. For rest of the day, Frigga held a meeting at the War Table and started working on a new bow design for Varric while Varric worked on his bills and a special project for someone (and is not going to tell any one until he gives it to them). Frigga and Varric did sit together when they ate dinner and then went outside for a bit. They laid in the grass and looked up at the sky.

“You know, I know the breech is evil but it is pretty at night.” Frigga said.

“The shade of green with the night sky, it is. We will still have to destroy it, ya know.” Varric said.

“Oh, I know and it needs to be but you got to admit that it is pretty to look at when it is nighttime” Frigga said.

“I understand.” Varric said. Varric turned and laid on his side and Frigga looked up at him and he caressed her cheek.

“You are so beautiful and more beautiful than all of the stars in the sky.” Varric said. Frigga smiled and giggled happily a couple of times. Varric smiled and then kissed her. Then after they stopped, Varric moved his hand off of her cheek and laid back down on to his back. Frigga moved over closer and laid her head on to his chest and he held her there. Both of them looked at each other and then back up at the night sky.

When Frigga got ready for bed in her room, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it and there was Varric again.

“Hey there. You okay?” Frigga said. Varric suddenly kissed her again for a few seconds and then stopped.

“I wanted to wish a good night.” Varric said. Frigga smiled.

“Awe! Thank you. ..Goodnight, Varric.” Frigga said to him, feeling happy.

“Good night, my love.” Varric said. Varric then left to go back in to his quarters and Frigga went back in to her's.

 

As for him and the whole Bianca situation, Varric was not sure what he was going to do or tell her but he was going to do what his heart truly wants and what or who he truly wants is Frigga. No matter what happens, Varric will not nor regrets his decision because in the end, love is stronger than all the lyruim and red lyruim in Thedas combined and what he feels about and for Frigga is love, true love. And no matter what happens, he is going to protect her and be by her side. Whether they are fighting dreams or spedning time together, Varric is very happy and honored to be by the Inquisitor's side. As both a fighter and her lover.

_ Varric Tethras: _

_Rouge_

_Storyteller_

_and now..._

_Miss Frigga Cadash, the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor's lover._

_Now and for the rest of his life...hopefully._

 

 

**The End**

 

 

 


End file.
